Joder, me gustas
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Sí, Yamato a veces escribía poesía patética y violenta. Sí, lo hacía cuando se frustraba de más. Sí, era toda dedicada a él, al imbécil de Taichi. [Para Freyja af-Folkvangr]
1. Taichi es el mayor imbécil del planeta

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para _Freyja af-Folkvangr_ por su cumpleaños (que es el día 9).

.

.

* * *

 **Joder, me gustas**

* * *

.

 _ **1\. Taichi es el mayor imbécil del planeta**_

.

.

—«Simplemente, estoy triste». —Yamato, que afinaba el bajo en su habitación, se quedó quieto al escuchar la voz de Taichi—. «Porque me gustas. _Joder, me gustas_ ».

—No sé si deberías seguir leyendo eso… —lo interrumpió Koushiro.

—Definitivamente tiene que seguir leyéndolo —dijo Takeru. Taichi no respondió, pero se escuchó un papel—. «Más de lo que me ha gustado nadie. Pero a ti no te importará nunca…».

Tuvo que dejar de leer porque el papel desapareció de su mano. Yamato estaba que echaba humo.

—¿Qué hacéis con esto?

—Lo he encontrado entre mis apuntes, supongo que lo vi por la mesa y pensé que era mío, perdona —se disculpó Koushiro.

—Y yo me he dado cuenta de que era tu letra. ¿Para quién es, Yama? —preguntó Taichi, con una ceja arqueada.

—Es una canción que estamos componiendo.

—¿Y por qué no rima?

Yamato quería arrancarle esa ceja alzada de un mordisco.

—He dicho que _estamos_ componiendo. No está terminada.

Koushiro había perdido el interés en la conversación, aparentemente, y Taichi se encogió de hombros. Así que Yamato recordó cómo se respira. Aunque el momento de alivio no duró mucho.

—He leído la siguiente línea —susurró Takeru en la oreja a su hermano—. Un poco violento para referirte a una chica, ¿no? Eso de no saber si quieres darle una paliza o llenarle de besos…

Quería hacer una réplica mordaz, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas y solo podía pensar en lo estúpido que había sido.

Sí, Yamato a veces escribía poesía melodramática y violenta.

Sí, lo hacía cuando se frustraba de más.

Sí, era toda dedicada a _él_.

Takeru se marchó con una risita, Yamato se preguntó si tan malo sería quedar como hijo único. Lo fulminó con la mirada desde la ventana y estuvo a punto de meterse el papel en la boca para comérselo y fingir que nada de aquello había pasado.

En lugar de eso, lo rompió varias veces por la mitad y lo tiró a la basura.

Saliendo de la cocina se cruzó con Taichi. Sintió de nuevo deseos violentos y contradictorios. Todo era su culpa.

Taichi le sonrió.

 _Imbécil_.

Yamato se encerró en su habitación y enterró la cara en la almohada. No recordaba aquel poema, lo había escrito unos días atrás, borracho y frustrado porque estaba solo mientras sus dos compañeros de piso estaban bien acompañados. Koushiro y Mimi habían puesto música alta y cerrado la puerta de la habitación, no había que echar mucha imaginación para saber qué pasaba. Taichi se había besuqueado con una rubia en la discoteca (lo que le dejó claro a Yamato que era el momento de volver a casa) y todavía seguía por ahí a las tantas de la madrugada.

El Yamato borracho de unas noches atrás no podía dormir. Así que se bebió las cervezas que quedaban en la nevera, tocó el bajo hasta que rompió una cuerda y escribió poesía patética como siempre hacía. Pero debía haber olvidado el papel en la mesa.

Tal vez el imbécil era él, no Taichi.

Qué va. Taichi era el mayor imbécil del planeta.

Y estaba jodidamente enamorado de él.

 _Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil…_

Podía lidiar con ello. Tal vez a veces recayera, en borracheras sobre todo, pero podía pelear contra eso. Podía desenamorarse. Además, era lo más estúpido del mundo que hubiera acabado sintiendo algo por alguien como Taichi.

Se lo repetía hasta que casi se lo creía. Día tras día.

Estaba seguro de que podía convencerse.

.

.

Gruñó cuando Taichi, de nuevo, intentó quitarle el mando de la consola.

—¡Deja de hacer trampas! —se quejó Yamato, agradeciendo una vez más ser unos centímetros más alto.

—¡Tú haces trampas!

—¿Por jugar bien?

Forcejearon, pero, como casi siempre, Yamato ganó. Y Taichi, enfurruñado, le pasó su mando a Koushiro. El pelirrojo les prestaba atención solo a ratos, estaba muy pendiente de su teléfono. Derrotó a Yamato en unos segundos. Tenía una extraña súper habilidad en los juegos de peleas, decía que era porque memorizaba los combos y era lógico saber cuál usar en cada momento.

En el siguiente enfrentamiento entre ellos, Taichi volvió a molestar para ver si podía ganar, y, por alguna razón desconocida, se las apañó para arrastrar el sofá casi un metro hacia atrás y se escuchó un golpe. Yamato tuvo que asomarse a mirar (algo se había caído, a saber el qué) y Taichi aprovechó para ganar.

—No podrías ser más insufrible, aunque te esforzases —se quejó el rubio, apagando los gritos de victoria.

—Eso debería haberme dolido, y mucho.

—Es la verdad.

—Deja de quejarte, soy lo que hace tu vida mucho más entretenida, Yama.

Rodó los ojos. Su réplica no llegó a salir, porque los ojos de Taichi se habían clavado en Koushiro. Y tenía _esa_ mirada. La que le cambiaba la cara entera, la que hacía que Yamato quisiera darle un puñetazo por ponerse serio y maduro de pronto. Era más fácil tratar con él cuando se comportaba como un crío.

—¿Qué pasa, Kou?

El pelirrojo levantó la cabeza y suspiró.

—Mimi.

—Eso es lo que te pasa siempre —comentó Yamato.

—Ya.

—¿Habéis discutido? —preguntó Taichi.

—Es una tontería, en realidad. Creo que es que por mensajes no se entiende bien el tono y… dice que no soy cariñoso a distancia o algo así.

—¿Cuántas veces vais a tener la misma pelea…? —empezó a quejarse el rubio, no completamente en serio, pero una mirada de Taichi lo silenció.

—Es cierto que es una tontería para ti, para mí, y para Yama, pero para ella es importante. Entonces es algo importante. Deberías mover el culo e ir a buscarla. Las cosas no se hablan por mensajes.

Koushiro asintió con la cabeza y se levantó. En menos de un minuto ya estaba preparado y saliendo por la puerta.

Yamato era terriblemente consciente de que la rodilla de Taichi rozaba la suya.

El gesto serio volvió a cambiar, y tenía a su amigo risueño y atolondrado de nuevo.

—He conseguido que se vaya, ya no me dará más palizas, ¡prepárate para perder, rubito!

Y perdió. Probablemente, porque sus rodillas seguían rozándose de vez en cuando. O porque le abrumaba a niveles patéticos cuando lo veía cambiar de despreocupado a la voz de la razón, y de nuevo a despreocupado.

Escribió más poesía estúpida hasta que se quedó dormido.

.

.

El día, probablemente, no podía ir peor. Yamato era consciente de que ese pensamiento solía provocar lluvia en las películas. Pero es que ya estaba lloviendo.

Se sentía idiota. No había comido en todo el día porque había olvidado la cartera en casa. Había recibido una llamada de su madre, lo cual siempre era incómodo. El ensayo había ido mal porque simplemente no estaban inspirados. Siempre se quedaba el último recogiendo (estaba harto de eso) y cuando salió se encontró con la tormenta del siglo y los bolsillos vacíos. Le gustaba volver caminando a casa a veces, pero no era el día oportuno. Había mandado un mensaje a Koushiro, no había recibido respuesta. De la rabia, había apagado el teléfono.

Y, lo que hacía el día aún peor, era que Taichi y él habían discutido.

Pateó lo que encontraba por el suelo, sintiéndose más patético de lo habitual al pensar en Taichi.

No era que no estuviera acostumbrado a sus peleas, pero eso no hacía que no le amargasen el día. Aunque supiera que probablemente en un par de días su amigo aparecería en su habitación con una ofrenda de paz (literalmente, solía comprar alguna comida y fingir que nada había pasado).

Además, aquella pelea… había sido por algo que Taichi no sabía.

Yamato estaba acostumbrado a que su amigo fuera el peor compañero de piso del mundo, a que dejara los platos sin enjuagar, envases vacíos en la nevera y le robara desodorante y champú. Pero, las mañanas tras borracheras, cuando Taichi había llegado a las tantas por estar por ahí con la chica de turno, era algo que no aguantaba.

Así que le había gritado por ser un desastre, sin importarle que ambos tuvieran resaca. Aunque en realidad le gritaba por lo que le hacía sentir.

Koushiro, antes de que Yamato cerrara de un portazo con el bajo a la espalda, le había dicho que se había pasado en su forma de decir las cosas. Saber que era cierto no hacía que se sintiera menos enfadado.

Y ahí estaba, pateando las calles de Tokio, mojado hasta los huesos y deseando, una vez más, que las cosas fueran distintas. Todo era más fácil cuando no era consciente de por qué Taichi le afectaba tanto. En todos los sentidos.

Una hora más tarde, con el pelo y la ropa calados, se dio cuenta de que también se había dejado las llaves de casa. Se dio un golpe en la cabeza con la puerta, y escuchó pasos al otro lado. Taichi, con el pelo revuelto y la camiseta arrugada, de haber pasado el día tirado en el sofá, le abrió.

Yamato se tragó cualquier comentario. Seguía enfadado. Taichi lo miró de arriba abajo y, después, pareció más indignado que en toda su vida.

—Kou acaba de decirme que ha visto tu mensaje, y te ha llamado, pero tienes el teléfono apagado.

No podía importarle menos. Arqueó las cejas, a la espera de que Taichi se apartase para dejarle pasar. En lugar de eso, el chico se cruzó de brazos y se aseguró de obstaculizar el paso.

—Deberías haberme llamado a mí, hubiera ido en autobús a llevarte dinero y que volviéramos juntos. —Yamato soltó algo a medio camino entre suspiro y gruñido. Era obvio por qué no había pensado en avisarlo a él. Taichi le puso una mano en el hombro y le sostuvo la mirada—. ¡No hagas eso! Me da igual que estemos enfadados, o que yo esté ocupado, o lo que sea… si necesitas algo, voy a estar ahí. ¿No tienes eso claro, después de tantos años?

—No seas dramático, solo me he mojado. Si te apartas, podré entrar en casa y darme una ducha.

Fue el turno de Taichi de suspirar. Dio un paso a un lado y dejó que pasara.

Yamato, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, lo miró por encima del hombro. No pudo contener una media sonrisa. Aunque pretendía lo contrario, Taichi la vio y se la devolvió.

.

.

—Definitivamente, me rindo.

Yamato puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un golpecito con los nudillos en la cabeza. Ni qué decir que Taichi se quejó exageradamente.

—Venga, le gustará cualquier cosa, ya lo sabes.

—Pues por eso tengo que esforzarme más. Hikari se lo merece.

El rubio tuvo que parpadear un poco, mirando esa sonrisa blanca en contraste con la piel morena. Probablemente era que las luces del centro comercial brillaban demasiado, por eso se sentía deslumbrado.

—Podríamos entrar ahí —propuso Mimi. Algo había en su voz que le hizo pensar a Yamato que solo quería recordarles que estaba ahí.

Las orejas rojas de Koushiro hicieron que supiera a qué tienda había señalado Mimi, antes de mirarla. Se le escapó una carcajada por la cara de consternación de Taichi.

—¡No pienso comprarle ropa interior a mi hermana!

—También venden pijamas y otras cosas, ¿sabes?

—Ah, vale, qué susto. Pensaba que eras una degenerada.

—Difícil que lo sea más que tú —murmuró Yamato en voz baja. O quizá no tan baja.

Taichi debería haberse ofendido, como haría una persona normal, pero en lugar de eso arqueó las cejas.

—No sabes cómo de degenerado puedo ser, Yama, cuando quieras te lo enseño.

Dijo su nombre con un tono de voz que hizo que tuviera que tragar saliva. Pero no apartó los ojos de él. No era raro que se lanzasen miradas desafiantes y se negaran a ser el primero en apartar la vista, lo extraño era que hubiera insinuaciones subidas de tono de por medio.

De reojo, vio cómo Mimi intentaba aguantarse la risa y Koushiro parecía completamente fuera de lugar. Sí, no debía ser cómodo estar en medio de un coqueteo.

Un momento… ¿Taichi estaba coqueteando con él?

Demasiados segundos le tomó a Yamato procesar todo el momento, para cuando quiso contestar algo ya era tarde y los otros tres estaban entrando a la tienda. Volverse lento y distraído era un problema.

Aunque, intentando que su mirada no bajase por el cuerpo de Taichi, se dijo que ese era el menor de sus problemas.

.

* * *

En realidad, este fic no es nada del otro mundo y tiene una historia muy simple, pero se alargó y preferí subirlo por capítulos. Así que aquí empieza la cuenta atrás hasta el cumple de Frey :)


	2. ¿Qué mierda voy a hacer contigo?

.

.

* * *

 **Joder, me gustas**

* * *

.

 _ **2\. ¿Qué mierda voy a hacer contigo?**_

.

.

Si hubiera sido otra persona se hubiera tirado del pelo, pero tardaba lo suficiente cada mañana en dejarlo en su sitio como para arriesgarse a arruinárselo. No como el imbécil de Taichi, que siempre lo llevaba revuelto. Y eso no debería perturbarlo, para nada.

Una poesía patética después, sobre la maraña que solía ser la melena de cierto chico, y Yamato no pudo seguir ignorando los lamentos que escuchaba en el salón.

Ah, claro, otro añadido para la interminable lista de cosas irritantes sobre Taichi: era un dramático, y un terrible enfermo.

—¿Puedes dejar de hacer ruidos? Es siniestro —dijo, apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá.

—Estoy malito, Yama. Creo que mi fin está cerca…

—No seas crío.

—Trátame bien. Tengo frío. —Y falta de atención, fue la suposición de Yamato.

Resopló y sacó una manta de un armario. Fue tan blando, porque Taichi estaba realmente ojeroso y pálido, como para taparle con cuidado. De vuelta en su habitación, volvió a escuchar lamentos.

Se sintió más patético de lo normal cuando tardó menos de medio minuto en llevarle más mantas y cubrirlo con ellas. Y más patético todavía cuando fue a la cocina a beber agua solo para tener una excusa para pasar por el salón y echarle un ojo.

Taichi aprovechó para lloriquear como si fuera un cachorro. ¿Qué tenía, cinco años? ¿Y por qué tenía eso que hacer que se ablandase hasta el punto de ponerle la mano en la frente para ver si tenía fiebre?

—Yama, sigo teniendo frío.

—Métete en la cama. Y duerme.

—No, el dolor de garganta no me ha dejado dormir, y allí no tengo tele. Ven, siéntate conmigo, a ver si entro en calor.

—Como me contagies… —No llegó a terminar la amenaza.

Empezó a sospechar que era cierta su suposición. Taichi solo quería atención. Porque, cuando estuvo tapado con las mantas, se dio cuenta del calor que hacía ahí dentro.

Aunque, que la pierna de su amigo estuviera contra la suya, podía tener que ver.

Estaba sudando y la película que estaba puesta era malísima… pero Yamato no se movió. Se quedó ahí, cuidando de Taichi silenciosamente, y trató de no derretirse cuando la cabeza del chico (que por fin se había quedado dormido) cayó en su hombro.

Un estornudo del enfermo los despertó a ambos, un par de horas después. Las mantas estaban por el suelo y les dolía el cuello por la postura. Pero la sonrisa somnolienta de Taichi hizo que mereciera la pena.

Y que se diera golpes con la almohada en la cabeza después, intentando borrarla de su mente.

A la mañana siguiente, después del quinto estornudo de Yamato, le lanzó una mirada acusadora a su amigo. ¡Obviamente le había contagiado! Taichi tuvo la decencia de poner gesto culpable. Y de, esa misma tarde, llevarle una sopa y meterse bajo las mantas con Yamato, que estaba tirado en el sofá.

—¿No tenías una cita? —culparía luego a la fiebre del tono en el que lo preguntó.

Taichi no respondió, se limitó a quitarle el cuenco de sopa vacío y dejarlo en el suelo. Después pegó su brazo al de Yamato y el rubio se permitió, por aquel día, disfrutar del momento.

.

.

Koushiro iba leyendo la lista de la compra, aunque Yamato estaba seguro de que, a esas alturas, ya la habría memorizado.

—No entiendo lo que pone aquí —comentó el pelirrojo—. ¿Cuáles cereales son?

—Estos —respondió el otro, estirándose para alcanzar los que quedaban—. Los que comen niños de cinco años. Taichi solo los quiere porque vienen dentro cromos de fútbol.

—Vale. Compraré también algunas cosas para pasta. —¿Koushiro saltándose la lista? No fue difícil imaginar por qué (o quién, más bien)—. Mimi me acaba de mandar un mensaje, vendrá esta noche a cocinarnos una nueva receta.

—Me aseguraré de mandarle una foto a Taichi para darle envidia.

—No sé si le darás mucha, estando en la playa y con buffet libre en el hotel…

Yamato solo respondió con un gruñido.

Siguieron comprando. El rubio cambió las servilletas que había escogido Koushiro por otras, que eran más grandes y, por tanto, más adecuadas para la forma de comer de Taichi. También compró un buen pack de bebidas energéticas porque quedaban pocas, y Taichi tenía entrenamientos intensivos a la vuelta de las vacaciones familiares, por un torneo. Escogió la mejor fruta que encontró, poco madura para que aguantase hasta que Taichi volviera, para ver si podía hacer un batido y así engañarle para que la comiera (¡se alimentaba fatal ese idiota!).

Galletas para Taichi. Un set de toallas nuevas porque Taichi siempre robaba todas las del baño. Kétchup de la marca que le gustaba a Taichi.

Taichi. Taichi. _Taichi_.

—Más vale comprar pescado de sobra, cuando Taichi hace mucho ejercicio come por veinte personas, en lugar de por diez como habitualmente…

Yamato se dio cuenta. Sí. No hizo falta que Koushiro desviara la mirada y reprimiera una sonrisa. Se acababa de escuchar a sí mismo.

Probablemente había nombrado a Taichi más de cincuenta veces en el rato que llevaban de compras.

Asquerosamente patético. Solo llevaba dos días sin verlo.

Por eso se puso a la defensiva.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, mordaz. Aunque no quería respuesta. Koushiro lo miró un momento y se encogió de hombros.

—Ya lo sabes, Yamato. —Aguantó un suspiro. Porque no iba a reconocer _nada_.

Y su amigo era tan buen amigo como para no hablar más del tema.

Terminaron las compras casi en silencio.

.

.

Las gradas estaban bastante llenas para tratarse de un simple torneo universitario. Probablemente la gran cantidad de chicas que soltaban grititos no estaban demasiado interesadas en el fútbol.

Yamato no debería sentirse identificado por ellas. Ni celoso.

No. No lo estaba. Para nada.

Cuando una chica lanzó un grito de ánimo a Taichi, que había fallado un tiro a puerta, tuvo que morderse la lengua. Y no se aguantó el gesto petulante al ver que los ojos de Taichi lo buscaban a él, y no a la chica chillona. Movió los labios diciendo «despierta, idiota» y eso hizo que su amigo asintiera con la cabeza y, con gesto decidido, robara el balón a los contrarios y él solito consiguiera un gol.

Yamato se sentía un poquito demasiado orgulloso. Aunque solo se cruzó de brazos mientras Taichi levantaba un pulgar en su dirección y sus amigos a su alrededor celebraban el tanto.

En el descanso, mientras casi todos se acercaron a hablar con Taichi, Yamato se quedó en su asiento y miró distraídamente su teléfono.

No le apetecía acercarse. No quería verlo sudado. Y no porque le diera asco.

—Oye, ¿de qué color tiene los ojos Taichi? —preguntó Mimi. Él acababa de darse cuenta de que seguía a su lado, y Takeru también.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—Marrones —respondió Takeru, sin levantar la cabeza de su libreta, donde escribía algo.

—Ya, pero, ¿el estándar? —insistió la chica—. ¿O un marrón específico? Quizá son café…

—Qué van a ser café —murmuró Yamato.

—¿Y de qué color son, listillo? —le preguntó su hermano, todavía centrado más en el papel que en la conversación.

—Chocolate. No chocolate y ya, sino el color al derretirse. No el de cuando está duro o cuando está líquido, sino el de cuando está fundiéndose. Especialmente si les da el sol de forma directa…

Se calló. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

Había sido tan imbécil como para caer en una trampa. La sonrisa de Mimi y el gesto cómplice que tuvo con Takeru, hicieron que se diera cuenta.

Quizá no era mala idea largarse a su casa y saltar desde la azotea. O, mejor aún, tirar a esos dos, que estaban regodeándose en su victoria. ¡Qué estúpido! ¿Quién habla así del color de ojos de alguien? ¿Quién, aparte de alguien jodidamente enamorado?

Mantuvo, como pudo, cara de completa indiferencia y la barbilla alta.

Mimi y Takeru no hicieron ningún comentario. Solo dejaron que la conversación muriera y saludaron al resto cuando volvieron porque iba a empezar la segunda parte del partido. Aunque Hikari pareció darse cuenta de que pasaba algo, no dijo nada, y Yamato decidió que era su persona favorita durante ese día.

Cuando el equipo de Taichi ganó el partido, y con ello el torneo, esperaron a que se acercara para felicitarle. Jou comentaba algo de una jugada (completamente sin sentido, porque a quién quería engañar, no sabía nada de fútbol) en el momento en que Yamato vio a la chica chillona acercarse.

Uf, no. Eso sí que no. Bastante la había aguantado ya.

Se adelantó un paso, saliendo de detrás de sus amigos, y rodeó con el brazo el cuello de Taichi, arrastrándolo consigo de camino a la salida.

—Sí que debo haber jugado bien para que te acerques a mí. Especialmente estando apestoso. —Yamato se ahorró decirle que no apestaba, para nada, más bien al revés.

—Sí, te has ganado que te perdone la hamburguesa que me debes.

—¿No eras tú quien me debía una?

—No abuses de tu buena suerte, Yagami.

Taichi se rio y pasó el brazo por la cintura de Yamato.

Hubiera podido permitirse otro desliz, el disfrutar de más del momento, si no fuera porque pilló a Takeru y Mimi mirándolos y sonriendo burlones.

.

.

De: Taichi [18:44]:

 _Yama, estaba riquísimo el ramen que has hecho antes._

De: Yamato [18:47]:

 _¿Qué quieres, Taichi?_

De: Taichi [18:47]:

 _Me ofendes, solo alababa tu cocina. Por cierto, voy a comprar luego más champú, que el tuyo huele tan bien que siempre te lo gasto._

De: Yamato [18:48]:

 _No es nuevo que me lo gastes, pero sí que quieras reponerlo…_

De: Taichi [18:48]:

 _Ah, te escuché practicar con el bajo ayer, ¡pensaba que era un disco, por lo bien que tocas!_

De: Yamato [18:49]:

 _Vale, ¿qué has hecho, Yagami?_

De: Taichi [18:51]:

 _Puede… bueno…_

 _Tal vez he tenido un accidente, en la cocina._

 _Puede que haya un grifo roto y mucha agua por todas partes._

De: Yamato [18:51]:

 _¡¿Otra vez?!_

De: Taichi [18:52]:

 _¡Encima de que estaba intentando llenar una olla para cocinar algo para la cena! ¡El grifo me ha explotado en la cara! ¡Podría haber muerto!_

De: Yamato [18:52]:

 _Dudo que haya sido así. Eres un inútil, ¿qué mierda voy a hacer contigo?_

De: Taichi [18:53]:

 _Llama a la casera, anda, tú le caes mejor que yo._

De: Yamato [18:53]:

 _¡Llámala tú esta vez! ¡Eres tú el que no para de romper cosas!_

De: Taichi [18:53]:

 _¡Y tú el insensible que no me ha preguntado si estoy bien! Podría haberme dado un ataque al corazón del susto, y me hubieras encontrado inconsciente en un charco. De agua, digo, aunque quizá hasta de sangre._

De: Yamato [18:54]:

 _Habrás, al menos, cortado el agua, ¿no?_

De: Taichi [18:55]:

 _Ahora sí._

De: Yamato [18:55]:

 _Pues deja de hablar conmigo, que estoy en medio de un ensayo, y ponte a secar el suelo._

De: Taichi [18:56]:

 _¿Cómo hago eso? Hay demasiada agua._

 _Venga, no seas idiota, respóndeme._

 _Cógeme el teléfono. Llama a la casera._

 _El agua ha calado un enchufe y ha saltado la luz, estoy a oscuras._

 _Socorro._

 _Si muero, quiero que te quedes con mi foto de la graduación y la pongas en tu habitación. Así verás para siempre mi cara y recordarás que fue tu culpa…_

 _YamaYamaYamaYama._

De: Yamato [19:08]:

 _Estoy en el portal, le dejé mis llaves a Mimi así que baja a abrirme, no funciona el porterillo, debes haber hecho que salte la luz en todo el maldito edificio._

De: Taichi [19:08]:

 _Pensaba que estabas ignorándome. ¿Cómo has llegado tan rápido?_

De: Yamato [19:09]:

 _Cállate de una vez y baja a abrirme._

De: Taichi [19:09]:

 _Te mandaría un montón de iconos de corazones, pero no tengo actualizado esto y no se me ven bien los iconos. Le tengo que pedir a Kou que lo haga._

De: Yamato [19:10]:

 _¡Que bajes de una vez!_


	3. No sé por qué no lo he matado ya

.

.

* * *

 **Joder, me gustas**

* * *

.

 **3\. No sé por qué no lo he matado ya**

.

.

Koushiro estaba de lo más gracioso.

O igual solo estaba un poco gracioso, pero cuando hay alcohol de por medio todo provoca más carcajadas de la cuenta.

Sora se apiadó de él y le ayudó a quitarse bien el jersey, ante las quejas del resto (incluida la novia del susodicho).

—Deberías ser más buena conmigo —se quejó Koushiro.

—Lo siento, cariño, es que era muy gracioso —dijo Mimi, abrazándolo—. Ya sabes lo que dicen, que lo mejor es salir con alguien a quien quieras molestar para siempre.

Yamato tenía la boca seca, por eso se inclinó en la mesa para servirse más bebida en la copa. No como excusa para mirar a Taichi, qué va.

—Es muy cierto eso —comentó Takeru—. Y es mejor aún si finge que no se molesta.

—¿Como tú? —preguntó Hikari, con una sonrisa burlona que solo tenía para él.

—Nunca me molestas, tienes que seguir intentándolo.

Le guiñó un ojo y ella, en venganza, le robó la bebida.

Yamato, atento a la parejita, no se había dado cuenta del gesto pensativo de Mimi. Eso nunca auguraba nada bueno. Pero se puso a charlar con Jou así que falsa alarma.

Se dedicó a beber de más cuando escuchó a Taichi hablando de no sé qué actriz que estaba buenísima de no sé qué película (le importaba una mierda, sinceramente). También decidió salir al balcón a fumarse un cigarro. Lo estaba dejando, pero había momentos en que lo necesitaba. Tuvo cuidado de no cerrar del todo la puerta, porque se quedaba atascada.

Quizá debería haberla cerrado de todos modos.

—Hola —saludó Jou, poniéndose a su lado. Ni siquiera cambió el gesto al verle el cigarro. Raro. Yamato le dedicó un ademán con la cabeza—. ¿Qué haces aquí solo?

—En plan músico melancólico, como diría mi hermano, supongo.

—¿Melancólico por qué?

—Era una broma, Jou.

—Ah, claro. —Tan bueno, que pareció creérselo—. Yo sí ando melancólico.

—¿Por tu ex?

—Supongo. O sea, lo llevo bien, pero cuando bebo… no sé, la recuerdo. O más bien las cosas que echo de menos de la relación. —Yamato solo siguió mirando al cielo, echando humo, y dejándole hablar—. No sé, el que fuera tan tranquila, siempre preparada para cualquier imprevisto… teníamos una relación sencilla, cada uno dejando que el otro se tomara todo a su propio ritmo.

—No suena a algo que encajase conmigo.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé. A veces creo que me van las cosas más difíciles. O que… que no podría tomarme con calma las cosas que me importan. Y definitivamente creo que necesito a alguien divertido al lado, aunque que sepa ponerse serio, capaz de aguantarme y de decirme cuando estoy siendo imbécil. —Sí, era culpa del alcohol que estuviera hablando de más. Y que llevara una camisa que había prestado a Taichi, y aún oliera a él, también tenía que ver—. Un reto, cada día, ¿sabes?

—Es curioso —comentó Jou, con algo similar a una risita. Y sacó a Yamato de ese estado de sinceridad extraño.

—¿El qué?

—Que hace un rato he hablado de esto con Taichi, y ha dicho algo parecido a ti. Aunque él es el divertido, claro.

El cigarro se consumió solo sin que llegara a dar otra calada. Al otro lado de la puerta del cristal, dentro del apartamento, Mimi y Takeru se reían. Y Yamato tenía claro que era de él. Otra de sus trampitas, encima habían hecho a Jou un traidor, también.

Más claro le quedó cuando insistieron a Hikari para hacer fotos, en lugar de al revés, como normalmente, y se aseguraron de que Taichi siempre estuviera al lado de Yamato.

Hubo un momento en que _todos_ los miraron, mientras Taichi le hablaba al oído de alguna tontería, porque la música estaba bastante alta (aunque, para ser sinceros, no lo estaba tanto).

Aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos.

.

.

Tenía un pegote de salsa en la barbilla, las manos pringadas y no paraban de caérsele cosas de la hamburguesa. No sería tan asqueroso si no fuera porque daba los bocados demasiado grandes. Y porque hablaba con la boca llena. Los modales de Taichi eran de troglodita.

Yamato se preguntaba cómo podía estar enamorado de semejante imbécil.

Lo intentaba, pero apenas podía prestar atención a la conversación de sus compañeros de piso. Menos, cuando Taichi tragaba con dificultad (no reconocería que le dio un microinfarto y estuvo a punto de hacerle la maniobra de Heimlich) y después se le escapaba un bostezo.

Era _adorable_. Y Yamato quería pegarse un buen puñetazo a sí mismo por pensarlo.

«Te detesto» escribió más tarde en su libreta de poemas «por todo lo que me haces sentir».

.

.

—Tranquilízate.

—¿Eh? —Yamato levantó la cabeza y miró por encima del hombro. Koushiro estaba apoyado en la puerta corredera del balcón.

—Se suponía que estabas dejando de fumar, pero llevas varios paquetes de tabaco desde la fiesta. Presupongo que es porque algo te preocupa.

—No. —El rubio se pasó una mano por el pelo, despeinándose. ¡Sí que estaba estresado!

—No pasa nada, ¿sabes?

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Te dejaré tu espacio, y prometo que no le hablaré a nadie de esta conversación, pero creo que necesitas escucharlo. —Koushiro se acercó a él y lo miró a los ojos—. Está bien lo que sientes. No tiene nada de malo. Y ninguno va a presionarte, no más allá de reírse un poco a tu costa, pero de eso va la amistad.

—Kou…

—Está bien que sientas eso —repitió—. Sé que te intentas convencer de lo contrario, pero esta vez no tienes razón. Está _bien_. No es algo malo, al contrario. Solo… conquista y déjate conquistar.

—Llevas demasiado tiempo con Mimi, se te están pegando sus cosas.

—Puede ser. Pero creo que hasta ciego vería lo que veo. Cuando estés listo para hablar, ya sabes.

Yamato se fumó varios cigarros más cuando Koushiro se fue. Dio una patada a una de las sillas de plástico del balcón, pero no sirvió de nada. Se sintió un poco mejor al cerrar de un golpe la puerta corredera.

Al menos hasta que recordó que estaba rota.

Y sí, efectivamente, su vida debía ser un chiste. Porque se había quedado encerrado. Ya no era que estuviera rota, es que, como era obvio, si cerraba no podía abrir desde fuera.

Podría haber llamado a Koushiro, que estaba en su habitación, pero no quería hablar con él. Y estaba, otra vez, enfadado con Taichi simplemente por su existencia. Así que pasó un largo rato, que parecieron horas, muriéndose de frío y de aburrimiento una vez que se acabó el tabaco.

Cuando ya anochecía, Taichi llegó y lo vio deambular por el salón, antes de reparar en él. Pensó que se reiría, y mucho. En lugar de eso, el recién llegado se limitó a pelearse con la puerta hasta que consiguió abrirla.

—¿Qué pasa, Yama, no te puedo dejar solo ni un momento?

Le dio un empujón al pasar por su lado y ni en ese momento Taichi se rio. Solo se pasó una mano por el brazo, donde Yamato le había golpeado, con gesto ausente.

.

.

Taichi se rascó la nuca. Por un momento, Yamato no pudo sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de él con unos cuántos años menos. Hacía ese gesto constantemente de niño. Ya más mayor, solo había quedado como un rastro de nerviosismo.

¿Estaba nervioso?

—En realidad no sé si es tu estilo, es solo que la vi y te la quise comprar porque me recordó a ti… no porque sea Navidad realmente… —Se mordió la lengua y volvió a rascarse la nuca.

—No es mucho mi estilo, no. —No tuvo que ver la cara de Mimi, que estaba sentada en el regazo de Koushiro, para saber que había dado la peor respuesta posible.

—Ya, pero como era azul y tiene el… Bueno… Pero, eso, si no la puedes devolver y…

Yamato abrazó la camiseta protectoramente. Negó con la cabeza. Después la extendió delante de él para mirarla. Era un poco bastante colorida para su gusto, y ese lobo estampado era quizá demasiado para su acostumbrada ropa lista, pero definitivamente iba a usarla. Taichi se la había regalado, porque le había recordado a _él_.

Un rato más tarde, ya salían todos de camino al cine, y Yamato llevaba la chaqueta desabrochada, a pesar del frío, solo para que se viera su nueva camiseta.

.

.

Yamato tenía, un día más, el instinto homicida activado.

No era raro. Menos, cuando la víctima mental era Taichi.

A su favor, lo que estaba haciendo era realmente ridículo. Cualquiera habría, al menos, mirado dos veces a Taichi en ese momento. Como hacía todo el mundo en el vagón del metro.

—¿Quieres un poco? —No debería sentir una especie de calidez, enternecido porque le ofreciera comida. Debería solo querer estamparle la cabeza contra la pared.

—¿Eres consciente del espectáculo que estás dando?

—¡Eh! Que no me he manchado… aún. Y se iban a enfriar sino.

Yamato se tapó la cara con la mano y se esforzó en no fijarse en cómo todos los miraban.

En realidad, estaba seguro de que había alguna norma sobre no comer costillas en salsa en el tren. O deberían inventarla. Y añadir algún apartado acerca de que, ni siquiera usando un pañuelo como babero, era algo que se debiera hacer. El olor a la salsa barbacoa llenaba el vagón.

A Yamato le rugió el estómago. Fue vergonzoso que Taichi lo escuchara, pusiera gesto burlón y le tendiera la fiambrera.

—No te hagas de rogar, las costillas son una de las pocas cosas que mi madre cocina bien. Quizá porque no hay mucho que hacer…

—¿No eran para que tuvieras comida un par de días?

—Tengo más en la bolsa.

Tenía otra vez salsa en la barbilla, ¿por qué siempre comía como un animal? Yamato quería hacer cosas indebidas al verlo, así que trató de distraerse con algo. Comer costillas era una opción tan buena como cualquier otra.

Le dio un puñetazo a Taichi en el hombro cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía una mancha en el pantalón. Su amigo se limitó a reírse y chuparse los dedos, mirándole a los ojos.

Maldición. Yamato se puso a comer con más avidez. Suspiró aliviado cuando llegaron a su parada y pudo enfocarse en algo que no fuera Taichi.

.

.

Resopló nada más entrar por la puerta. Dejó el estuche con su bajo sobre la cama y volvió sobre sus pasos. El salón era un caos tremendo. Koushiro solía ayudarle, o a veces Mimi (porque pasaba más tiempo allí casi que en su casa) pero se habían ido de viaje y el terremoto de Taichi seguía dejando todo tirado.

Recogió un par de platos usados, limpió migas de la mesa y agarró un par de camisetas que había en el respaldo del sofá. Distraídamente, por la costumbre, se llevó a la nariz las prendas y las olió.

Era extraño lo familiar que le resultaba el olor natural de Taichi.

O, quizá, no lo era tanto.

Pero sí era patético que ya estuviera escribiendo mentalmente una poesía al respecto. Añadiría alguna línea sobre lo que odiaba el desorden, para compensar. Y alguna amenaza de muerte.

Dio un respingo cuando escuchó algo en el pasillo. Y sabía que se había sonrojado, porque Taichi acababa de pillarle oliendo su ropa. Se la tiró en la cara.

—Están sucias, échalas a lavar. Vivir contigo es como estar en una pocilga. —Quiso escapar, pero la mano de su amigo se enroscó alrededor de su muñeca.

—Yama…

—¿Qué?

—¿Pedimos pizza para cenar? —Le dio la sensación de que no era lo que Taichi planeaba decir.

—¿Otra vez?

—O podemos pedir otra cosa. Lo que te apetezca. Y ver una película. Una del espacio, si quieres.

Yamato frunció el ceño y se acercó para mirarlo bien. Taichi no había soltado su muñeca.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Por qué tiene que pasarme algo?

Pero sabía la verdad. Lo conocía dolorosamente bien.

Aun así, no dijo nada. Se limitó a ir a por el teléfono para encargar unas pizzas y puso _Jurassic Park_ , porque era la película de levantar el ánimo de Taichi.

Él se lo agradeció con una sonrisa cansada. Cenaron en el sofá, con un par de cervezas y un chico rubio demasiado preocupado como para prestar atención a la pantalla. Jugueteó con una de sus pulseras hasta que Taichi le puso una mano sobre la rodilla.

—Estate quieto, me estás poniendo de los nervios.

Soltó un resoplido, quién fue a hablar.

Pero hizo caso. Sobre todo, porque la mano ajena tardó de más en quitarse de su rodilla.

Horas más tarde, cuando salía del baño ya para meterse en su habitación a dormir, Yamato se encontró a si mismo llamando a la puerta de Taichi. No esperó a que le permitiera el paso, entró sin más, porque era algo que ellos solían hacer. Lo encontró tumbado en la cama mirando fijamente al techo.

—¿No me dirás qué te pasa?

—¿Desde cuándo te importa? —No lo dijo a malas, pero a Yamato le sentó mal.

—Bien.

Quiso salir y cerrar la puerta, pero por segunda vez en el día tuvo la mano de Taichi en su muñeca, frenándolo.

Deseó tener fuerza de voluntad suficiente para soltarse.

No se giró a mirarlo.

—Gracias, Yama. —Él emitió un sonidito, como quitándole importancia—. No, de verdad. Gracias. Necesitaba un rato como el de antes.

Yamato miró por encima de su hombro. Taichi ya tenía los ojos clavados en los suyos.

—Deja de estresarte tanto, no te sienta bien.

—Puedes ayudarme a desestresarme cuando quieras.

No fue lo que dijo, aunque claramente se podía interpretar con segundas, sino el tono. Yamato se soltó con brusquedad. Tenía calor.

—Imbécil.

—Buenas noches —fue la respuesta risueña de Taichi.


	4. ¡Dejadme en paz!

.

.

* * *

 **Joder, me gustas**

* * *

.

 **4\. ¡Dejadme en paz!**

.

.

Yamato, a lo largo de sus más de veinte años de vida, había encontrado una gran lista de cosas que le irritaban.

No era más que una ironía poética (o, dicho menos bonito, la forma de la vida de tocarle las narices) que el chico del que intentaba desenamorarse recogiera todas y cada una de ellas. Y que, como era su amigo y compañero de piso, tuviera que sufrirlas a diario.

Lo peor: constantemente aparecían nuevas adiciones a la lista.

Maldita la hora en la que se le ocurrió a Koushiro, que había sido adelantado un año, que sería una buena idea que los tres vivieran juntos en su etapa universitaria. Maldita la hora en que recogió todo lo cursi que tenía dentro y se declaró a Mimi debajo de los fuegos artificiales (ella no le escuchaba y Koushiro, ya demasiado nervioso, le dio un torpe beso que acabó tirando a ambos al suelo). Maldita la hora en la que Mimi había decidido obsesionarse con un libro y, peor todavía, con una pareja de ese libro.

Pero, sobre todo, maldita la hora en que había contagiado su obsesión a Taichi.

Nada era más cansino que un Taichi irritantemente _fangirl_.

Estaban en una librería por eso mismo, porque Taichi decía necesitar su propio ejemplar del libro en cuestión. Jou y Sora se habían perdido por las secciones de medicina y jardinería, respectivamente. Takeru y Hikari estaban sentados en un rincón del suelo enmoquetado, hojeando un nuevo libro de a saber qué autor. Daisuke intentaba convencer a Ken de que le regalara una biografía de un jugador de fútbol famoso (porque él estaba sin dinero, como siempre) y Miyako le gritaba que no fuera un aprovechado mientras Iori le recordaba que bajase la voz.

Así que ahí estaba Yamato, aguantando a Mimi y Taichi fangirleando sobre el libro y la parejita. Koushiro le dedicó una mirada comprensiva, aunque él no entendía ni por asomo lo que molestaba a Yamato.

—… es tan… no sé explicarlo —decía Taichi, sin ningún pudor por estar obsesionado con un libro para adolescentes—. Cuando Baz hace algo bonito, es más importante, porque a él le cuesta hacerlo, ¿entiendes?

—¡Sí, sí! —le respondía Mimi, emocionada—. Y Simon es tan despistado como para no darse cuenta…

—Yo creo que sí se da cuenta. Es como que… que él lo sabe, todo el tiempo, pero sabe que si da un paso en falso Baz huirá para no volver, ¿sabes? Por eso no se permite pensarlo, aunque en el fondo…

—Está obsesionado con Baz.

—Sí, demasiado como para que no sea importante, para que sea solo por las razones que suele darse a sí mismo. ¿Y cómo no obsesionarse con Baz? Él es…

Yamato no quería saber qué era ese estúpido Baz (¿qué clase de nombre era ese?). Y no quería reconocerse que estaba celoso de un personaje ficticio.

Fue el primero en encontrar el ejemplar de _Carry On_ que la dependienta había asegurado que estaba por algún lado. Se sintió tentado de tirarlo detrás de algún estante para que Taichi no se pasara los días suspirando por ese tal Baz. Al menos, se contentó con lanzárselo contra el estómago. Pero su amigo no se quejó, solo apretó el libro contra su pecho y parloteó como toda una _fangirl_.

Se marchó gruñendo algo sobre ir al baño, aunque solo quería echarse agua en la cara para ver si se le iba el enfado.

Sabía que estaba siendo ridículo. No necesitaba que su hermano se lo dijera. Pero Takeru nunca desaprovechaba una oportunidad de reírse a su costa y de decirle las verdades como nadie.

—Estás siendo ridículo. —Yamato puso los ojos en blanco—. Es solo un personaje de un libro…

—No sé de qué me hablas.

Hikari, que estaba también allí, le sonrió. A veces le recordaba a Taichi, quizá había algo en los genes Yagami que hacía que los Ishida-Takaishi perdieran la cabeza. Era más que probable, en realidad, viendo cómo Takeru miraba a Hikari desde los ocho años, y cómo él quería partirle la cara a Taichi desde los once.

—¿Algún día vas a dejar de intentar echar a correr? —preguntó Takeru, algo más serio esa vez, aunque sin perder la sonrisa. Nunca perdía la maldita sonrisa.

—Te lo repito, no sé de qué hablas.

—Yamato… en algún momento deberías tomar una decisión. —Las palabras de Hikari se le colaron en la cabeza, por mucho que intentó sacudírselas de encima negando—. Arriesgarse suele merecer la pena.

Quiso fruncirle el ceño. Quiso soltar alguna palabrota, como hacía habitualmente. Pero era ella, así que su única respuesta fue pasarse una mano por la cara.

Taichi llegó junto a ellos, ajeno a todo, y todavía abrazando el libro como si fuera una bolsa de caramelos y tuviera cinco años.

Lo intentó, con todas sus fuerzas, quiso reprimirse… pero Yamato le sonrió.

.

.

De: Taichi [09:22]:

 _Ha empezado a llover como si fuera un diluvio universal. ¿Crees que hay algún dios enfadado por ahí arriba? No sé qué he hecho para que me trate así._

 _Han cancelado el entrenamiento y me aburro mortalmente._

 _Entretenme, Yama. Mientras para de llover un poco para que pueda salir de aquí._

 _Yamaaa, despierta._

Era patético que se hubiera despertado en cuando escuchó la vibración del teléfono. Todo, porque un rato atrás un trueno le había medio sacado de su sueño y se había quedado con la molesta pregunta de si Taichi estaría bien, porque sabía que tenía entrenamiento.

No tenía universidad, lo lógico era aprovechar y dormir hasta tarde. Pero la sensación de preocupación no le dejaba conciliar el sueño del todo. Y el mensaje de Taichi lo despejó.

Más patético aún fue que se destapara y se vistiera a toda prisa. Que cogiera un par de chubasqueros y se arriesgara a usar la moto en un día así.

Pero ahí estaba, aparcando al lado del campo de fútbol, calado hasta los huesos y preocupado.

No tardó en encontrar a Taichi. Estaba refugiado bajo el pequeño techo de la entrada de los vestuarios. Tenía el culo mojado por sentarse en el suelo (no es que lo mirara deliberadamente, para nada, se dio cuenta porque lo vio gatear por el lugar buscando un sitio más cómodo). Le tiró el chubasquero a la cabeza. Taichi no pareció sorprendido por verlo, pero puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Sabía que vendrías a rescatarme.

—¿Por qué no te has ido con alguien?

—¿Y perder la oportunidad de que seas mi caballero de brillante armadura? —preguntó a su vez, señalando el ridículo chubasquero trasparente que apenas tapaba a Yamato.

—Venga, levanta, vamos a pillar una pulmonía.

Taichi no hizo caso, solo extendió la mano para que el otro lo ayudara a ponerse en pie. Quedaron muy cerca entonces. Demasiado. Pero Yamato no tuvo que apartarse, porque ya lo hizo Taichi. Aunque su sonrisa bajó considerablemente la intensidad.

Lo siguió hasta la moto y se subió tras él, agarrándose fuerte. Fueron despacio porque el día estaba bastante peligroso (y solo por eso…). Cuando llegaron, mientras Yamato se quitaba el casco, Taichi casi hizo que tirara la moto por el repentino abrazo.

—Gracias, mi Tyrannus.

Yamato no sabía qué era un Tyrannus ni quería averiguarlo. Apartó a Taichi de un empujón y aseguró la tambaleante moto.

Aunque, más tarde, en la soledad de su habitación, buscó por el fiel Google a la espera de respuestas. No entendió si Taichi le había llamado como un tipo de pájaros, como un supervillano de algún cómic de Marvel o simplemente "tirano" en griego antiguo. Pero no pensaba preguntárselo.

.

.

De verdad que era ridículo que Taichi hubiera llegado al punto de comprar por internet fanarts en tamaño póster y colgarlos en su habitación. Y que le hubiera pillado escribiendo, en los márgenes de sus apuntes, «Simon & Baz» con un corazón.

—Me va a explotar la cabeza si escucho más menciones sobre el maldito libro, así que ahórratelo —fue su forma de saludar a Takeru, un día que fue a visitarlo y lo encontró con un ejemplar de _Carry On_.

—Tranquilo, no pensaba decirte nada.

—Bien. —Se sentó en una silla y bebió té, esperando relajarse.

Su hermano, con ceremoniosa lentitud, marcó la página por la que iba y dejó el libro a un lado. A Yamato le palpitaba una vena en la frente solo por verlo.

—¿Qué te apetece cenar? —preguntó Takeru, inocentemente—. Tengo ingredientes para…

—¡Vale ya, aparta eso de mi vista!

—¿Puedo preguntar a qué viene tanto odio infundado? Ni siquiera lo has leído.

—Ya todos lo habéis hecho por mí.

—¿Y no te da curiosidad?

—No. —Era mentira. Pero no quería conocer al tal Baz, ese amor platónico de Taichi que parecía más importante que todos los ligues que había tenido y que aquella novia de hacía tres veranos.

—Deberías leerlo. Es entretenido y Simon me recuerda mucho a Tai. Bueno, él mismo ha dicho que se siente muy Simon a veces. O que en otras veces le gustaría serlo.

Yamato frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué estaban hablando de lo que no quería hablar?

—¿Por qué sois todos _tan_ insistentes? He estado a punto de echar de casa a Mimi para que se callara, hasta Koushiro me ha dicho que debería leerlo…

—Quizá insistimos porque algunos no quieren captar las indirectas.

Con ese críptico comentario, Takeru dio por finalizada la charla y se levantó para preparar la cena. Más tarde, antes de volver a su casa, Yamato le robó el libro.

Muy bien, si de verdad todos pensaban que Taichi y Simon tenían algo en común, él quería averiguar qué era.

Cuando abrió la primera página había una dedicatoria:

«Lee el libro con atención, hermano, y piensa bien después. Porque va siendo hora de que tomes una decisión».

Estúpido Takeru y sus jueguitos.

.

.

—He comprado algo —dijo, animado, Taichi.

Tiró su chaqueta de cualquier manera sobre una silla, dejó caer la mochila en el suelo y agitó en el aire una bolsa.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Yamato, fingiendo menos curiosidad de la que tenía. Enarcó una ceja cuando Taichi dejó caer el contenido en su regazo y encima de la mesa—. ¿Pistolas de agua? Estamos en invierno.

—¿Y qué?

—Tienes que estar de broma.

—Dentro de casa hay calefacción.

Se perdió en la cocina. Yamato siguió a lo suyo, repasando para un examen, o al menos lo intentó. Todo hasta que notó algo goteando por su nuca.

—¡Yagami!

—¡En guardia!

Taichi le lanzó una de las pistolas, cargada, y empezó a correr por el salón. Yamato no pensaba caer en su juego, para nada, él no tenía diez años… Pero, claro, cuando el otro le acertó en plena cara, no pudo no contraatacar.

Se cubrió con el sofá y arrinconó a Taichi, calándole a posta la entrepierna. El chico soltó un grito de victoria, que no encajaba con el hecho de que pareciera que se había meado encima, y correteó por la estancia.

Se dispararon agua el uno al otro por toda la casa, menos la habitación de Koushiro (al menos un vestigio de decencia les quedaba). Yamato le acertó, desde abajo, en la nariz y se pasó un rato riéndose de la cara que se le había quedado. Taichi cobró venganza recargando la pistola y entrando en la habitación del rubio. Tuvo que sacrificarse, y acabar calado de los pies a la cabeza, para salvar su cama. Cuando consiguió ahuyentarlo, y vio que Taichi entraba en el baño para conseguir más agua, aprovechó para meterse en la habitación del susodicho. Se escondió detrás de la puerta para acertarle en el culo cuando entró. Pero la victoria duró poco, porque Yamato se vio empujado contra la pared y con la pistola enemiga disparándole por dentro de la ropa.

—Tienes obsesión con ciertas partes mías, ¿eh? —dijo Taichi, burlón.

—Y tú con pegarte a mí más de la cuenta. —Era cierto, no se había apartado, tenía el cuerpo contra el de Yamato.

—Puede ser.

Eso hizo que se turbara. De un empujón, apartó a Taichi y salió de la habitación.

—Yo me ducho primero —dijo Yamato, de camino al baño.

—Parece que no seré Simon —escuchó que murmuraba el otro.

No sabía qué quería decir, ni le importaba.

Nada de nada.

Pero _nada_.

Por eso esa noche se empezó el maldito libro del que todo el maldito mundo le estaba hablando todo el maldito día.

Mala idea.

.

* * *

El libro que mencionan es Carry On de Rainbow Rowell (y es maravilloso, parodia/homenaje de Harry Potter con unos personajes geniales).


	5. Inverosímil

.

.

* * *

 **Joder, me gustas**

* * *

.

 **5\. Inverosímil**

.

.

Se leyó el libro tres veces seguidas.

Una aquella noche, otra a lo largo del día siguiente (incluso lo sacó en la universidad, disimuladamente, y no le importó que los demás pasajeros del metro le vieran leyéndolo) y otra más la noche posterior.

Después pasó dos días como si tuviera resaca.

Ya sabía qué (o, más bien, quién) era Tyrannus. Era el nombre del tal Baz. Ese con el que, tanto Taichi como Simon, el otro protagonista del libro, tenían obsesión.

Y Taichi quería ser Simon. Y le había llamado _su_ Tyrannus.

Puede que Yamato quisiera escapar de todo, que se sintiera patético a menudo y que hubiera escrito más poesía con palabras como «asesinar» y «adorable» en los últimos días, pero no era estúpido. No del todo, al menos.

Y ya sabía lo que todos le habían estado intentando decir.

Takeru y Hikari lo encontraron en una cafetería tirándose del pelo, por eso supieron que la cosa era seria. Cuando vieron el libro a su lado, lo entendieron del todo. Sonrieron.

—Se te ha declarado de la forma más rebuscada del mundo —comentó su hermano.

Yamato ni siquiera se molestó en decir alguna de las palabrotas que estaba pensando.

—Supongo que lo ha dejado en tus manos —dijo Hikari—, para que decidas si te enteras o no. Para que no huyas, si decides preferir no corresponderle.

—¿Desde cuándo eso se decide? —preguntó, sintiéndose profundamente cansado.

—Desde que tú eres Yamato.

Takeru le dio una sonrisa comprensiva y un apretón en el hombro. Después lo dejaron solo.

Fue mala idea, la verdad. Porque si algo se le daba bien a Yamato era mandar todo a la mierda. Contradecirse, golpear lo que quería, escapar porque era más fácil estar solo que lidiar con la realidad. No le gustaba arriesgar, no en las cosas que de verdad le importaban.

Por eso, dejó el libro en la puerta del apartamento de su madre y Takeru. Y fingió que nada había pasado.

.

.

Le dio una patada en la espinilla, fuerte. Taichi aguantó el golpe con entereza. No tardó en volver a incordiarle.

Siempre que se aburría buscaba formas nuevas de molestar a Yamato. Ese día, soplándole en la oreja o toqueteándole el pelo. En medio de la biblioteca no podía gritarle que parase, así que en lugar de eso le daba patadas y puñetazos.

Miró la hoja, donde escribía el borrador de un trabajo, y se dio cuenta de que no solo no había avanzado nada, sino que lo único que había escrito eran un par de versos. Los tachó con ahínco, hasta que hizo un agujero en el papel.

Taichi lo miró con curiosidad, repantigado en su silla y con ojos llorosos por los continuos bostezos. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y ese fue el colmo.

—Es imposible estudiar contigo —se quejó Yamato, mientras recogía sus cosas.

—¡Pero si ahora no he hecho nada! —replicó Taichi, a bastante volumen, haciendo que varias personas lo mirasen.

Yamato ya estaba bajando los escalones del exterior cuando su amigo le dio alcance.

—Eres peor que un niño.

—¿Puedes pasar un rato sin insultarme? —preguntó Taichi, aunque sonó más retórico que otra cosa.

—Solo digo lo que hay.

El otro resopló y no respondió nada. Caminaron por la calle en silencio. Uno, quizá, más incómodo de lo que estaban acostumbrados. Yamato se dio cuenta de que Taichi lo miraba de reojo constantemente, abriendo y cerrando la boca, como si quisiera decir algo.

No quería que lo dijera.

No quería esa situación.

—Me voy a hacer un recado, nos vemos luego.

—Te acompaño. Podemos también ir a comer algo, me muero de hambre.

—Siempre te mueres de hambre… No, vete tú, tengo prisa.

—Pero venga, que es viernes, luego he quedado para salir…

—Bien por ti.

—Lo decía para que vinieras también, Yama. Con unos de mi clase.

—Muchas gracias, pero no. Adiós.

Le sorprendió que Taichi no le insistiera. No miró hacia atrás hasta que no giró en una calle. Lo vio con los ojos hacia el cielo y con gesto raro. No era el risueño de siempre, ni el serio y maduro de otras veces… era otra cosa.

Y no quería saberla.

.

.

Le temblaron las manos. Tanto, como todas aquellas veces en que había estampado el puño en la mandíbula de Taichi (en algunas de ellas, ni siquiera eran tan pequeños). Sentía como si hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Golpearle.

Él era quien se merecía que lo golpearan.

—Se ha marchado —dijo Koushiro, mirándolo desde la puerta de la habitación de Taichi—. Vendrá otro día a por el resto de sus cosas.

—¿Qué? Pero… no me ha dicho nada…

—Le ha quedado claro, supongo.

—¿El qué?

—Que prefieres olvidarle. Y que a él le toca hacer lo mismo.

Yamato siguió mirando el armario prácticamente vacío. Había entrado en la habitación para buscar una camisa que, suponía, Taichi le había robado. En ese momento, se olvidó por completo de la camisa. Sobre todo, porque encontró algo pegado al interior de la puerta del armario.

Era uno de sus poemas, aquel que Koushiro, Takeru y Taichi habían encontrado y leído, aquel que Yamato recordaba haber roto y tirado a la basura. Sabía que Taichi entró después de él a la cocina, debía haberlo recogido del cubo de basura y reconstruido, tenía cinta adhesiva por cada uno de los trozos.

Ese poema era simplemente uno más. Uno especialmente patético por culpa del alcohol. Pero tenía algo al final que hizo que se paralizara.

Una dedicatoria. «Para el imbécil de Taichi».

—Mierda —fue lo único que murmuró.

—Ha estado esperando, ¿sabes? —dijo Koushiro, sacándole de sus pensamientos—. Intentando acercarse, pero con cuidado. Me dijo que eres como un animal salvaje que puede espantarse en cualquier momento. Te vio leyendo el libro y pensó que por fin entenderías. Tenía… esperanza de que lo hicieras diferente. Yo, quiero decir, aunque sé que Taichi también. Pensaba que sentías lo mismo que él. Y no por el poema.

—Estás dándome demasiada información —se quejó Yamato, dejándose caer en la cama. El colchón estaba desnudo, sin sábanas ni colcha, y algo dentro le dolió.

—Mira… solo digo que pensaba que dejarías tu miedo a acercarte a los demás. Porque Taichi no es cualquiera, es _Taichi_. Os habéis aguantado y molestado el uno al otro desde siempre. No sabéis manteneros alejados, ni siquiera estando enfadados. Aunque supongo que ahora aprenderéis…

Eso hizo que Yamato levantara la cabeza. Koushiro lo miraba fijamente. Se sentó a su lado y le apretó el hombro, apremiante.

—Quizá estés todavía a tiempo, si le alcanzas…

—¿Esto es una cursi comedia romántica o qué?

—Lo catalogaría más de drama… pero no se ha ido al aeropuerto, solo a casa de sus padres, así que no queda tan dramático.

El rubio se frotó las piernas con las manos, todavía asimilando aquello. El pelirrojo miró su reloj.

—Se fue hace veinte minutos.

Y eso fue el pistoletazo de salida. Yamato no se acordó de la chaqueta hasta que no llevaba ya cinco minutos corriendo por la calle.

No le importó.

Sabía qué camino tomaría Taichi, se bajaría del metro en una parada antes para visitar aquella tienda de chucherías de su viejo barrio, porque le podía la nostalgia tanto como la gula, y también daría un rodeo solo para caminar por el parque. Yamato podía ir por un atajo y llegar a tiempo. Podía. No sabía por qué sentía que tenía que alcanzarlo antes de que llegara a casa de sus padres. Tal vez, porque se acobardaría, porque si no le decía ya lo que quería, no lo volvería a intentar.

Lo dejaría estar. Se diría que era lo mejor. Se conseguiría desenamorar.

Desde luego, Taichi podía estar con alguien menos complicado y ser feliz.

No dio tiempo a que sus pensamientos le obligasen a dar la vuelta, porque solo tenía en mente la sensación de vacío al pensar en no verlo cada día y no tener que soportar su desorden y sus idioteces. Y porque casi se chocó con él al dar la vuelta a una esquina.

—¿Yama?

No respondió, solo le quitó las bolsas de las manos y las dejó caer al suelo. Un calzoncillo rojo asomaba de una de ellas, pero se esforzó en que eso no lo distrajera.

—No puedes irte —soltó, de golpe, tan rápido que no sabía si Taichi lo entendería.

—Pero…

—Déjame acabar, Yagami. —A pesar de sus palabras, su voz fue patéticamente vulnerable. Quiso bajar los ojos al suelo, pero la mirada de Taichi lo tenía atrapado una vez más. Así que tragó saliva y se dispuso a abrir sus sentimientos como nunca antes—. Lo siento, sé que he sido un imbécil, yo solo… Joder, no sé jugármela, no como tú, ¿vale? No podía arriesgarme. Me ha pasado la mitad de mi vida intentando que no me hagas sentir cosas, ni se me pasó por la cabeza que tú pudieras sentirlas. Además, ¿no te gustaban las chicas? Y cuando me di cuenta de que sí que sentías algo por mí… Es más fácil no dejarte entrar, ¿vale? Es más fácil estar solo. Pero… al ver que te ibas de verdad… que no te iba a tener todos los días tocándome las narices… Mierda. Vuelve. No me des por perdido, eres el único que siempre me ha esperado hasta el final.

Yamato quiso darse la vuelta y largarse. No solo por todo lo que había dicho, sino por la cara de Taichi. Su gesto se dividía entre la más absoluta incomprensión y la diversión. ¿Y si resultaba que solo se había montado una película? ¿Y si todo eran casualidades y malentendidos?

Tendría que tirarse a las vías del tren, de camino a casa.

—Yo solo estaba llevando ropa sucia a casa de mis padres —dijo, al fin, Taichi—. Y también alguna de invierno, para tener sitio para la de entretiempo.

Podía escuchar la risa en su voz, pero lo único en lo que pensaba Yamato era en que había sido traicionado.

—¡Ese pelirrojo me la ha jugado! —gritó, furioso, dándose la vuelta—. ¡Voy a partirle la cara a Koushiro!

—¡Eh! —lo llamó Taichi, ya a lo lejos. Miró por encima del hombro y vio cómo Taichi abandonaba sus cosas, que seguían tiradas por el suelo, para poder darle alcance—. No puedes desfigurar a Kou, Mimi te mataría y te prefiero vivo. Además, probablemente tendremos que hacerle el padrino de nuestra boda. —Yamato se atragantó con su propia saliva y tuvo que toser. El otro se rio a carcajadas—. ¡Perdona, perdona! Cada cosa a su tiempo, lo sé, más aún contigo. Lo primero es lo primero.

Taichi le agarró de la nuca y pegó sus bocas. Yamato le tosió en la cara sin querer, porque aún no se había salvado de asfixiarse con su propia saliva, y acabaron riéndose y besándose en medio de calle.

Qué cosa más inverosímil.

Quizá llamaría así a su nueva colección de poemas. Unos más alegres y con menos instintos homicidas. Aunque igual de patéticamente románticos.

—Creía que podía confiar en ti —le recriminó a Koushiro después, cuando volvieron a casa dados de la mano. El pelirrojo solo se encogió de hombros.

—Puedes. Por eso te he ayudado. De nada.

Tal vez Yamato sí que consideró en ese momento que Koushiro debería ser su padrino de bodas. Aunque nunca lo reconocería.

Más tarde, acurrucados en el sofá, casi parecía que nada había cambiado. Pero que Yamato se atreviera a apretarse a Taichi sí que era algo nuevo. Y los besos. Una gran mejora. Una buena forma de acabar las peleas.

—Joder, me gustas —le susurró Taichi en el oído, recordándole aquel poema que había provocado todo aquello—. Es una forma suave de decir que estoy loco por ti, para que no te espantes. Desde… puf, ni sé cuánto tiempo. Lo intenté con otras personas, pero nunca eras tú. Cuando te despiertas por las mañanas tienes la marca de las sábanas en la mejilla y en los brazos, ¿sabes? Estoy obsesionado con eso. Con ver las marcas en tu espalda, en tu tripa…

—Cállate —demandó, igual de mordaz que cariñoso.

Yamato podía acostumbrarse a tener la risa de Taichi más cerca de lo normal, a notar cómo vibraba en su interior. Podía acostumbrarse a no soltarle nunca más.

.

* * *

¡Feeeeeliz cumpleaños, Frey! Espero, de verdad, que te haya gustado este regalo y que hayas disfrutado leyéndolo al menos la mitad de lo que yo escribiéndolo (definitivamente voy a escribir más Taito con Koushiro por ahí, y con Takeru troll). Eres de esas personas adorables a las que se quiere abrazar muy fuerte, y todavía me sorprendo de todos los gustos que tenemos en común (y los resultados de los test, tiene que dejar de pasar eso, ya es siniestro jajaja), así que espero que tengas un día tan especial como te mereces. Te quiero muchoo :)


End file.
